A la única persona que amo es a ti
by Aries AL
Summary: Serena y Darién tendran que pasar una prueba MUY DIFICIL, alguien del pasado de Darién regreso para separarlos,ese pasado logra su cometido y Serena se va del pais para tratar de rehacer su vida.¿lograra Darien,obtener su perdon?¿lograran pasar esta prueb
1. Un Día Normal

_Pues aquí tienen una nueva historia _

_Aclarando que Sailor Moon y que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko __Takeuchi_

A la única persona que amo es a ti

_Summary: había pasado 3 años desde que habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxia, Serena y Darién junto con las chicas llevan una vida normal, la tierra esta en una época de paz y tranquilidad, pero una vez mas Serena y Darien tendrán que pasar una prueba muy difícil alguien del pasado de Darien regreso para separarlos, por medio de un engaño son separados, Serena cree que Darien la engaño por eso se va de Tokio para alejarse de el, sin embargo Darien no se da por vencido y quiere demostrarle que es ella a la única que ama, como Serena decide irse del país, se siente muy mal porque sus amigas en esta ocasión no la apoyan por lo que las únicas personas de las cuales tiene su apoyo son su papa, haruka y michiru, ¿logrará Darien obtener el perdón de Serena? ¿Serena y Darien lograran superar esta prueba?_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

* * *

**1. Un día normal**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio en el crown se encontraba 5 chicas conversando acerca de su día

—como te fue en tu clase Lita—pregunto una chica rubia

—Muy bien mina, he aprendido nuevas técnicas de cocina y a ti como te fue en tu clase—le pregunto

—muy bien resulta que me seleccionaron para actuar en una obra que va a realizar mi clase—dijo contenta

—pues a mi me fue excelente en mis practicas en el hospital—dijo una chica peli azul

—que bien Amy—dijo una chica de cabellera negra

—gracias Reí y a ti Serena como te fue en la practica—

—muy bien nos llevaron a una guardería y fue muy bonito los bebes y los niños se portaron muy bien—

—Pues así estas practicando para cuando te cases con Darien—dijo con una sonrisa picara Mina provocando el sonrojo de la rubia

—¡Mina cállate!—dijeron al unisonó

—mina que cosas dices yo estudio esa carrera porque me gustan los niños por eso—le contesto con una sonrisa

Después de este incidente siguieron practicando y charlando después de esto todas tomaron caminos diferentes ya que tenían actividades que hacer Serena les dio que se reuniría con Darien porque tenia una cita todas no le dieron importancia excepto Mina que hizo comentarios sin sentido provocando que Serena se pusiera roja como un tomate

* * *

Serena estaba en su casa arreglándose para su cita con Darien, porque la había invitado al cine, cuando estuvo lista se fue rumbo al cine quedaron de verse ahí una vez que llego ahí lo vio muy guapo como siempre

—Hola Darien—

—Hola princesa—la abraza y le da un beso muy apasionado y lleno de amor, claro que ella corresponde y se separan hasta que les falta en aire

—wau y eso que fue Darien—dijo sorprendida

— ¿Qué no puedo saludar a mi novia hermosa?—

—si, pero nunca lo habías hecho en publico—

—bueno lo que pasa es que como mi princesa se esta convirtiéndose en una bella mujer quiero dejar bien claro a los hombres que te miran que tu solo eres mía—terminando de hacer esto la volvió a besar

—wau, bueno sabes que Darien mejor vamos a ver la película, cuando estaban adentro estaban muy abrazaditos y de vez en cuando Darien y Serena se daban besos, cuando termino la película decidieron ir a pasear al parque, se sentaron y vieron el atardecer cuando anocheció Darien llevo a Serena a su casa, cuando llegaron a la entrada de se desearon y se desearon las buenas noches y Serena entro a su casa subió a su habitación se cambio para irse a dormir y se acostó pensando en lo feliz que era en su vida

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto estaba llegando una chica de pelo castaño, que había regresado a Tokio, después de irse por un largo tiempo

'_al fin he regresado no me daré por vencida me fui por un tiempo pero ahora ve venido a recuperarte después de 5 años y no rendiré hasta recuperarte, tu serás mío Darien a como de lugar y no permitiré que nadie interponga en mi camino '_

Después de recoger su maleta tomo un taxi y se rumbo a un hotel

* * *

_Ok admito que este capitulo esta corto, no se enojen conmigo si les prometo que los siguientes si van a ser largos _

_Ahora si que tal les gusto espero que si espero con ansias sus reviews solo les pido que sean un poco pacientes con respecto en actualizar mis historias,_


	2. La amenaza

_Hola aquí tiene el siguiente cap. lamento la tardanza _

_Advertencia: el capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad y personas cardiacos asi que estan advertidos si no quieren leer esa parte saltensela _

_Nos veremos al final con las notas léanlo por favor es importante_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

A la única persona que amo es a ti

_**Summary:**__ había pasado 3 años desde que habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxia, Serena y Darién junto con las chicas llevan una vida normal, la tierra esta en una época de paz y tranquilidad, pero una vez mas Serena y Darien tendrán que pasar una prueba muy difícil alguien del pasado de Darien regreso para separarlos, por medio de un engaño son separados, Serena cree que Darien la engaño por eso se va de Tokio para alejarse de el, sin embargo Darien no se da por vencido y quiere demostrarle que es ella a la única que ama, como Serena decide irse del país, se siente muy mal porque sus amigas en esta ocasión no la apoyan por lo que las únicas personas de las cuales tiene su apoyo son su papa, haruka y michiru, ¿logrará Darien obtener el perdón de Serena? ¿Serena y Darien lograran superar esta prueba?_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

* * *

**2. La amenaza**

En un hotel lujoso de la cuidad de Tokio, se encontraba una bella chica de pelo castaño y corto estaba en su habitación planeando lo que seria un plan malévolo para obtener lo que según ella le pertenecía por derecho

—'_bien ahora que ya he regresado a Tokio tengo que saber todo los movimientos de Darien para obligarlo o mas bien lograr tenerlo a mi lado'_—ella agarro el teléfono y llamo a n numero el cual se sabia de memoria

—Bueno—dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

—Soy yo—dijo la misteriosa mujer

—ah dime que pasa ahora—

—solo quería saber si has hecho lo que te pedí—

—si he seguido todos sus movimientos, pero hay algo que no te va a gustar—

— ¿Cuál?—preguntándose quien se estaba interponiendo en su camino

—De que el esta saliendo con una chica, —

— ¿Cómo dices?—

—bueno en mi opinión los he visto muy juntos, y se están besando y todo yo creo que son novios—

—no me importa quien sea esa chica, háblale a tu compañero y que el se encargue de seguir los pasos de la chica—

—entendido, pero sabes que eso te costara mas —lo dijo en forma ambiciosa

—Me vale, sabes que con el dinero para pagarles no hay problema—

—A aparte de eso, ya sabes perfectamente lo que quiero—lo dijo en un tono muy sensual

—ahorita no tengo tiempo para eso si quieres después nos vemos y hacemos eso—

—no sabes que mientras no tenga eso, no hare la nueva orden que me pediste—le menciono haciendo que la chica se enojara siempre era lo mismo cada vez que le daba una nueva orden siempre tenia que cumplir con su capricho de tener sexo con el, pero no tenia de otra ella era capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quería

—esta bien donde nos vemos—

—ya vez que fácil es, que te parece si voy al hotel donde estas hospedada y de paso te llevo las fotos y la información que he obtenido—

—Esta bien te veo aquí por la tarde—

—Ok hasta en la tarde ahorita llamo a mi compañero y le doy la orden—

—Espero que cumplas—en tono de advertencia

—Lo mismo te digo para ti eh—

—esta bien sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mi parte—

—si por cierto en que habitación estas hospedada—

—Estoy en la habitación 418 piso 12—

—ok ahí estaré nos vemos preciosa—

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de la rubia, ella estaba ya desayunando con su familia, era sábado así que podía tener una cita con Darien, y pasar el día, ya había acordado el y ella que hoy saldrían, porque hoy era el día libre de Darien y tener una día de pareja

—ya termine mama, bueno ya me voy—menciono levantándose

—y ¿A dónde vas a salir hija?—pregunto su padre

—voy a salir con Darien papa—le dijo feliz

—¿queeee? vas salir con ese señor hija—exclamo un poco enojado, la rubia había batallado mucho para hacer que su papa aceptara a Darien como su novio, pero gracias a la ayuda de su mama pudo hacer que aceptara a Darien, aun todavía no se adaptaba a la idea de que Serena tenia un novio

—Papa solo vamos a salir de acuerdo—

—No señorita esta muy chica para salir con un señor mayor—

—kenji deja a nuestra hija en paz, ándale hija ve no dejes esperando a Darien—

—Gracias mama nos vemos luego—se despidió y salió de su casa rumbo al parque ahí se encontraría con Darien

* * *

Mientras en el hotel el joven estaba entrando en el, era un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabellera larga plateada, el llego tomo el elevador, marco el piso que le dieron saliendo de el se dirigió a la habitación con el numero 418 y toco la puerta

—Pasa—dijo la voz de adentro

El joven abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica de pelo castaño y cortó vestida con un vestido rojo con escote en V muy escotado y le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas

Al verla se excito demasiado y tenia ganas de tener sexo con ella hasta el cansancio, hasta que ella lo saco del trance

—Bien traes la información—

—Si, aquí traigo el sobre con la información que he obtenido, pero antes de darte este sobre ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio—dijo depositando el sobre en la mesita de noche de la habitación

Terminando de decir se acerco a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a la pared besándola con hambre y pasión, ese beso no era nada tierno y suave, sus manos se trasladaron hacia sus piernas y las acaricio a lo largo de ellas, poco a poco fue subiendo el vestido hasta la cintura mostrando sus bragas de encaje rojo, mientras ella le sacaba la camisa y acariciaba su ancha espalda y su abdomen, el fue bajando poco a poco hacia su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo arrancándole suspiros de placer, cuando ya había levantado su vestido lo suficiente arriba de su cintura, dirigió sus manos hacia los tirantes del vestido y cuando los bajo ahogo un gemido ella no traía sujetador mostrando sus pechos

—Estabas preparada verdad preciosa—le dijo en tono sensual contra su oído antes de morderlo

—Ya cállate de una vez y sigamos—le menciono antes de atraerlo hacia su cara besándolo con pasión, así continuaron hasta que ambos estaban desnudos de pie en la habitación, cuando ya estaban excitados el le dijo

—bien ahora hare que implores porque te haga mía y será a mi modo no al tuyo—

Después de esto la beso y fue dejando una serie de besos a los largo de el, de ahí partió a sus pechos con los cuales jugo chupo y lamio hasta que ya estaban lo suficientemente erectos, mientras que sus manos estaban en su intimidad, una de sus manos acariciaba su clítoris mientras que la otra estaba ocupada en su centro donde había introducido dos de sus dedos, la chica estaba que se moría de placer por al sensaciones que estaba teniendo, el poco a poco se fue arrodillando hasta que el estaba de rodillas frente a ella y su cara estaba en su intimidad así que después de que retiro sus manos puso sus labios en la intimidad de ella, ella iba a protestar pero cuando sintió el aliento de el deja escapar un gemido, el estaba lamiendo y chupando su intimidad hasta que la sintió seca, ella ya no aguantando mas dijo entre suspiros

—por… favor—dijo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en al pared

—por favor ¿Qué?—dijo antes de retomar su tarea en al intimidad de ella

—hazme… tuya—dijo ya desesperada

El cumpliendo su petición se paro, busco su pantalón y saco un condón se lo coloco y se situó enfrente de ella, dirigió su miembro a su entrada y de una sola embestida la penetro ambos gritaron de placer, el la estuvo embistiendo contra la pared rápido y fuerte hasta que alcanzaron el clímax una vez satisfechos el salió de ella se quito el preservativo fue al baño y lo tiro al bote.

Mientras ella se dirigió a la mesita de noche y agarro el sobre, lo abrió y vio la información que le consiguieron y vio todos los datos sobre Darien, cuando vio las fotos de las cuales el le había hablado se quedo helada al verlas

—'_no puede ser tenia que ser esa niña tonta rubia, la tal serena, bueno no me importa ella es muy ingenua, pero lo que no entiendo es porque Darien esta saliendo con esa niña boba, y yo que pensaba que tendría como rival a una mujer, pero no es solo una niña ella no es digna de ser mujer suficiente para Darien'_—

—En que piensas—le dijo al hombre abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello mientras sus manos estaban en su intimidad dándose cuenta de que estaba mojada, y pendo que serie bien tener otra sesión de Sexo

—En nada, solo palmeando mi venganza—le dijo antes de suspirar

—entonces después planeas tu venganza ahora te pregunto ¿estas lista para otra sesión pero en la cama?—le menciono mientras la acostaba

—Claro, ahora bésame—le dijo agarrándolo del cuello y jalándolo hacia ella

Y así siguieron teniendo sexo durante todo el día

* * *

Todo el día Darien y Serena se la pasaron de lo más lindo y de lo mejor, decidieron para terminar ese día decidieron ir al departamento del pelinegro a ver películas. Ellos estaban viendo una película de comedia, estaban viendo la película cuando Darien había volteado a ver a su novia y vio que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, la rubia al sentir los ojos de su novio sobre ella se sonrojo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron su caras se fueron acercando y cuando sus labios rozaron una chispa eléctrica recorrieron sus cuerpos, el beso empezó a subir de intensidad y sin darse cuenta Darien fue recostando a Serena en el sofá hasta que ya estaba encima de ella empezó a bajar sus labios a través del cuello mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando sus piernas, mientras la rubia ella tenía las manos en su cabello y luego las pasaba por su espalda ancha, cuando Darien quería seguir cayo en al cuenta, el estaba en su apartamento con su princesa, el quería hacerla suya pero no era el momento indicado ella un era menor de edad y quería que la 1era vez de ella fuera especial así que se retiro de encima de ella y pregunto

—Serena…—

—Darien…—fue cuando el pelinegro la vio a la cara y vio que estaba sonrojada y su pelo estaba un poco alborotado

—lo siento princesa me deje llevar—termino ya sentándose en el sofá

—no Darien no es culpa tuya yo también me deje llevar—también incorporándose y acomodándose el cabello

—creo que tienes razón nos dejamos llevar si—la beso en los labios

—creo que será mejor que me vaya se esta haciendo tarde—

—te llevo—

—no te preocupes yo me puedo ir al cabo que mañana entras temprano a trabajar—menciono parándose y caminando hacia la puerta Darien la acompaño y la despido en la puerta

—Si nos vemos princesa—la beso y cerro al puerta

Ya después de que Serena se fue empezó a sonar el teléfono y fue a contestar

—bueno—

—hola mi amor ¿Cómo has estado?—dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, al oírla Darien se paralizo

— ¿que quieres?—

— ¿Cómo que, que quiero, pues claro que a ti?—

—Ya había sido claro contigo, te dije que no te quería ver más—

—Pues déjame decirte que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente—

—Si como no tú estas lejos—

—estas en un error amorcito, estoy de vuelta en Tokio y he venido a recuperarte y no me rendiré y no me importa si tienes a alguien mas por ejemplo se que andas con esa niña como se llama así Serena—cuando dijo eso Darien se paralizo como sabia ella que andaba con Serena tenia que ser cuidadoso por que la conocía sabia que ella no se detendría

—no te metas con ella—le reclamo

—ah estaba en lo cierto, pues no fíjate no me importa si estas con ella, bueno ya me voy amorcito que tengas buenas noches—

Y colgó Darien estaba preocupado, ella había regresado y ella seria una amenaza para su princesa, tenía que protegerla a como de lugar

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hooola! que tal les pareció, además de que les agradezco por lo reviews que me han dejado

Aparte de querrán saber el porque me ausente ok tengo una buena excusa espero que me disculpen y de paso me comprendan, la razón o el motivo que me forzó a ausentarme fue que tuve que recursar una materia que debía, y además de que por mi situación económica que ahorita ha estado un poco difícil mi papa se fue de la ciudad a otro estado para conseguir trabajo y se fue por un tiempo indefinido y por eso había estado un poco triste y por eso no me venia la inspiración, pero prometí echarle ganas a la escuela como ya voy a entrar al ultimo semestre necesito echarle ganas para salir de la escuela y no deber ninguna materia y de paso sus reviews me han dado ánimos de seguir escribiendo

De paso porque ya esta semana entro a clases y me tardare en actualizar les pido paciencia y comprensión

¤ § Aclarando algunas de sus dudas § ¤

La mera verdad casi o muy pocas veces me fijo quienes me dejan lo reviews no piensen mal si leo los reviews que me dejan enserio es solo que como yo no tengo internet tengo que ir a un ciber, por eso además de que cuando estoy en el ciber estoy contra reloj x el tiempo.

*para el review que me dejaron sobre si es una adaptación es una mentira*

*para algunos que me preguntan quien es la chica que quiere separar a Darien y Serena, no se preocupen muy pronto sabrán de quien se trata y eso pasara en los próximos capítulos*

*otro review que me dejaron sobre lo gramatical de la historia es cierto le aclaro que soy nueva en esto y apenas le estoy agarrando practica gracias x tu comentario me gusta recibir criticas para mejorar mis historias, y de paso admito que el capitulo anterior tuve uno que otro problema gramatical*

*uno mas de que me dejo la petición de que hiciera los capítulos mas largos tratare de cumplir su petición debido por el tiempo que he estado ajetreada *

*un review que me molesto un poco fue que alguien me dijo que había interrumpido mis historias es una mentira, claro que voy a seguir escribiendo yo no soy de esas personas que dejan las cosas a medias espero que así no mal entienda, si se preguntan el porque me tardo a veces un poco en actualizar porque tengo otros deberes que hacer por ejemplo la escuela, aparte de que tengo que hacer practicas*

Les sigo recordando que Decidí cambiar la historia de "la navidad de los three lights" por la historia de "TIEMPO de Navidad: el Corazon confundido de Serena" pues espero que les guste el cambio de historia.

Además de que publique otras historias aquí les dejo los títulos

* EL_AmOr_NoS_GuIaRa_hAcIa_NueStRA_FeLiCiDaD*

*el poema para mi mejor amiga*

*Tiempo de Navidad: el Corazón confundido de Serena*

*Como un Beso cambio nuestras vidas* en esta historia estoy haciendo una encuesta por favor participen necesito saber su opinión

*Sailor Moon identidad: la saga de la serie parte 1*

Espero les gusten estas historias nuevas pasen a leerlas están en mi perfil

Gracias a por sus reviews a:

**Cherrie SA, ****Isis Janet****, Seiya-Moon, ****serenity233****, ****SerenaDulceStar****, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****Milenio de Plata**

*******ELITA-MOON****: no importa si por el momento no puedes leer mi historia esta bien yo también entiendo que por el tiempo a veces no podemos hacer las cosas que queremos o nuestras favoritas**

*******usako tenoh****: sabes el capitulo que publicaste el sexto ahora si me gusto mas **

Si alguien más me falto perdónenme si, les pido disculpas


	3. Sospechoso

_Hola aquí tiene el siguiente cap. lamento la tardanza _

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

A la única persona que amo es a ti

_**Summary:**__ había pasado 3 años desde que habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxia, Serena y Darién junto con las chicas llevan una vida normal, la tierra esta en una época de paz y tranquilidad, pero una vez mas Serena y Darien tendrán que pasar una prueba muy difícil alguien del pasado de Darien regreso para separarlos, por medio de un engaño son separados, Serena cree que Darien la engaño por eso se va de Tokio para alejarse de el, sin embargo Darien no se da por vencido y quiere demostrarle que es ella a la única que ama, como Serena decide irse del país, se siente muy mal porque sus amigas y su mama que siempre la apoya, en esta ocasión no la hacen ¿logrará Darien obtener el perdón de Serena? ¿Serena y Darien lograran superar esta prueba?_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

_Nos veremos al final con las notas _

* * *

**3. Sospechoso**

En el apartamento del pelinegro después de la llamada que recibió estaba muy preocupado.

—no puede ser ahora que voy a hacer es que no se dan por vencida ahora que lo pienso hace 5 años ella era muy diferente ella acepto que no la amaba me pregunto que la hizo cambiar de repente—pensó como ella había cambiado después de 5 años

Decidió que se preocuparía después de eso, se fue a tomar una ducha y se acostó y antes de que cerrara los ojos miro la fotografía que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, en la cual salían Serena y el abrazados y se prometió que haría todo lo que fuera necesario apara evitar que ella empañara su felicidad

* * *

En el hotel lujoso de la cuidad de Tokio, se encontraba la chica de pelo castaño y corto estaba en su habitación en la cama cubierta solo con la sabana mientras encontraba la manera planeando lo que seria un plan malévolo para separar a Darien y Serena mientras que su acompañante se levanta y comenzaba a vestirse

—Bueno ahora que ya te di lo que querías haces lo que te encargue—le dijo mientras veía los informes con mucha atención y se dio cuenta de que Darien tenia trabajo en el hospital de Tokio como pediatra y que estaba tomando un curso para ser un cirujano aparte de que en el informe venia todo los movimientos que Darien hacia, es decir, que traía todas las actividades que el hacia. Vio que salía a correr por las mañana y los fines de semana se la pasaban saliendo con la rubia, o saliendo con sus amigos y vio que uno de los compañeros de Darien era un hombre que conoció en estados unidos y pensó que el podría ayudarla en su venganza.

—ok yo le daré ordenes Carlos para que rastree a la chica rubia y te traeré el informe—dijo ya cuando se termino de vestir

—Quiero el informe cuanto antes—

—Oye no creas que en un solo día voy a tener todo lo que hace la chica—

—Esta bien te doy 10 días para que Carlos averigüe todo acerca de ella y dile que si lo hace bien la paga será muy buena por sus servicios—

—te refieres a acostarte con el—

—no se todavía el casi siempre pide dinero pero no se dile que me hable y me pondré de acuerdo con el para que vea como le voy a pagar—

—Ok nos vemos— y así salió del hotel para hacer el nuevo trabajo que le encargaron

—muy bien 1ero que nada voy a ir a mi nuevo trabajo aquí y que bien que me tocara el hospital de Tokio como parte del personal de seguridad

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de la rubia, ella estaba ya desayunando con su familia, se había levantado temprano porque no podía dormir estaba muy feliz porque ahora su vida era perfecta o completa se podría decir su relación con Darien estaba muy bien y la escuela estaba empezando a mejorar todo era perfecto

—bueno ya me voy mama, papa nos vemos mas tarde—dijo levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos

—Nos vemos hija que te vaya bien en la escuela—dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo

—Por 1era vez la tonta de Serena llegara temprano al colegio—dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar

— ¡Sammy Tsukino respeta a tu hermana!—le recriminaron sus padres

—Esta bien—dijo con resignación

Así la rubia se fue caminando a la universidad ella había decidido que se dedicaría a estudiar para convertirse en una educadora o maestra se decidió porque a ella le gustaban los niños eso es lo que compartían en común Darien y ella a ambos les gustaban los niños. Sin darse cuenta que era observada por un el hombre de cabellera plateada y larga y la vio con ojos de lujuria

—vaya que chica si que esta muy buena—

La rubia sintió que era observada y volteo a ver y se fijo que no había nadie

—será mi imaginación—se dijo la rubia y siguió caminando hacia la universidad

* * *

Mientras que Darien se fue al crown para platicar con Andrew hoy si entraba a trabajar pero un poco mas tarde necesitaba decirle a alguien sobre ella

—Hola Andrew—

—hola Darien ¿como estas? ¿No deberías estas en el hospital? ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—oye espérate una pregunta a la vez—

—Lo siento—

—primero que nada estoy bien, y si entro al hospital pero un poco mas tarde y estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo—

—Dime de que se trata—

—Te acuerdas de que hace 5 años una chica y yo andábamos—

—si, pero con cual de todas de las chicas era con las que andabas—

—La de pelo castaño y corto—

—te refieres a…—se quedo con la palabra en la boca y Darien completo la frase

—Saori—

—ella pero yo pensé que ella había aceptado que no la querías—

—si yo pensé, pero me llamo anoche—

—wao y que paso—

—es que estoy un poco preocupado—

—¿Por qué?—

—ella sabe de mi relación con Serena y me dijo que regreso por mi y no le importaba mi relación con ella—

—¡QQUUEE!—

—no se que hacer—

—tranquilo Darien, ya veremos la forma de que no les empañe su felicidad—

—Gracias Andrew, solo te pido de favor que no le digas nada a Serena—

—Estas seguro—

—si no quiero que ella se entere y no preocuparla—

—esta bien no diré nada—

—bueno ya me voy y gracias por escucharme—salió del crown rumbo al hospital

* * *

Mientras que el hombre de pelo plateado y cabellera larga realizaba una llamada mientras observaba a la rubia entrar a clases

—bueno—contesto un hombre del otro lado del teléfono

—carlos, soy yo Saori quiere encargarte un trabajo—

—dime para que soy bueno—

—Saori quiere que investigues a una chica—

—¿a quien?—

—a una lindura y hermosa chica vaya que esta para llevársela a la cama—

—por lo que me describes es una lindura esa chica y cuando empiezo —

—a la voz de ya ahorita te envio la foto de ella—

—¿y como se llama?—

—se llama Serena Tsukino—

—ok lo hare—

—ah por cierto ella quiere el informe en 10 días y que si lo haces bien te dará muy buena paga pero tienes que hablar con ella para decirle que quieres como paga—

—esta bien yo le hablo—y colgó la llamada

* * *

La mañana trascurrió normal para las chicas ya en la tarde Serena se fue a cambiar porque se vería con Darien para pasar la tarde en su departamento. Ya cuando llego al departamento le abrió Darien y la hizo pasar pasaron la tarde pero durante todo ese rato la rubia vio que su novio estaba un poco nervioso y actuaba sospechosamente estaban los dos viendo una película cuando la rubia decidió hablar con su novio

—Darien…—

—dime que pasa princesa—despego su vista del televisor para prestar atención a la rubia

—te pasa algo—

—no nada ¿porque preguntas eso?—estrechándola contra su cuerpo

—es que no se has estado un poco sospechoso y extraño últimamente —

—no tengo nada princesa es solo el trabajo—

— ¿Seguro?—pregunto no muy convencida

—Si seguro—

—Pero…esta bien—dijo resignada— _'no se que le pasa a Darien pero voy a averiguar que le pasa porque desde que estoy aquí actúa muy extraño pero sospechoso será que me engaña con otra no creo, el me ama me lo demuestra día a día debe ser mi imaginación'_—

Y para hacer dar por terminado el asunto la beso, el beso empezó suave pero comenzó subir de intensidad y sin darse cuenta Darien fue recostando a Serena en el sofá de vuelta hasta que ya estaba encima de ella empezó a bajar sus labios a través del cuello mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando sus piernas, mientras la rubia ella tenía las manos en su cabello y luego las pasaba por su espalda ancha, y ella empezó a desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro, y cuando tuvo los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochado empezó a acariciar su pecho musculoso, mientras que el, empezó a levantar la playera de ella y acariciar su plano abdomen pero Darien volvió a la realidad sabia que la 1era vez de ella tenia que ser especial asi que se separo de ella y se reincorporo un poco

—Serena…—

—Darien…—fue cuando el pelinegro la vio a la cara y vio que estaba sonrojada de vuelta y su pelo estaba un poco alborotado

—lo siento princesa me deje llevar de vuelta como ayer—termino ya sentándose en el sofá

—no Darien no es culpa tuya yo también me deje llevar igual que ayer—también incorporándose y acomodándose el cabello

—creo que tienes razón nos dejamos llevar de vuelta los dos—la beso en los labios

—creo que será mejor que me vaya se esta haciendo tarde—

—esta bien te veo mañana—

—nos vemos— menciono parándose y caminando hacia la puerta Darien la acompaño y la despido en la puerta

—Si nos vemos princesa—la beso muy apasionadamente y cerro al puerta

Ya después de que Serena se fue Darien decidió que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso así que empezó a planear como iba a ser su 1eravez para ambos que fuera especial para ambos pero sobre todo para ella

* * *

En el hotel Tokio se encontraba Saori viendo su venganza de cómo destruir la felicidad de Darien y Serena y fue cuando comenzó a zona su teléfono celular

—Bueno—dijo mientras veía como hacer que se reencontrara con Darien "ocasionalmente" y no intencionalmente

—Saori soy yo—

—ah eres tu Carlos ¿dime que pasa?—

—ya me dijeron el trabajo que tengo que hacer solo hablo para ver lo de mi paga—

—ah y dime ¿Cómo quieres que te pague?—

—ya sabes con dinero—

—y ¿Cuánto es esta vez?—

—$500 000 dólares—

—tanto pero cada vez estas aumentando tu paga—

—si quieres si no, no hago el trabajo—

—esta bien—

—bueno nos vemos tengo que conseguirte los datos de esa muñeca—

—oye pero si es solo una niña—

—niña pero hermosa—

—sabes que, mejor ponte a trabajar—

—ok nos vemos adiós—

—adiós _'muy pronto Darien serás mío ya veré la forma de que estés conmigo, ahora que ya se tus movimientos es hora de empezar a usar la información que tengo sobre ti y que tendré de esa niña '_—

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hooola! que tal les pareció, además de que les agradezco por lo reviews que me han dejado y yo en algunas ocasiones les he dejado review por la prisa o porque estoy en clase

Jajaja ahora ya saben quien quiere separar a Serena y Darien es nada mas y nada menos que Saori ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Cómo le hará Saori para separarlos? ¿Darién podrá impedir que Saori empañe su felicidad?

Y no se preocupen pronto vendrá la 1era vez de Serena y Darien no se impacienten

A parte de que me di cuenta de que cometí un pequeño error con respecto a la edad de las chicas en el capitulo anterior puse que Serena era todavía menor de edad pero no es cierto Serena ya tiene 19 años al igual que Amy, Rei. Lita y Mina no se si ustedes se habrán dado cuenta

¤ § Cambio de categoría § ¤

Algunas historias cambiaran de clasificación debido a que he publicado en los capítulos escenas un poco fuertes y muy fuertes aquí las historias que se van a cambiar

***Sailor Moon identidad: la saga de la serie parte 1* cambia a categoría T debido que habrá unas o varias escenas muy fuertes**

***A la única persona que amo es a ti* esta cambia a categoría M debido a que va a haber lemon y va a ver escenas muy fuertes**

***Como un Beso cambio nuestras vidas* cambia a categoría T porque habrá escenas muy fuertes no habrá lemon **

***Tiempo de Navidad: el Corazón confundido de Serena* todavía aquí no me decido si va a cambiar a categoría M o T no se si va a ver lemon en esta pero por el momento tendrá categoría T **

Se que estarán molestos porque había dicho que iba a actualizar las otras historias pero no he podido

Aparte de que no sean malos conmigo si participen en mi encuesta solo una persona ha votado si no sean malos conmigo

¤ § Los motivos por los cuales me ausente § ¤

Les pido disculpas de seguro querrán regañarme x no actualizar ok aquí les va las causas o los problemas por las cuales me había ausentado mas de 3 meses

Espero que me disculpen y de paso me comprendan,

*la razón o el motivo que me forzó a ausentarme fue que tuve que recursar una materia que debía*

*además de que por mi situación económica que ahorita ha estado un poco difícil mi papa se fue de la ciudad a otro estado para conseguir trabajo y se fue por un tiempo indefinido y por eso había estado un poco triste y por eso no me venia la inspiración, pero prometí echarle ganas a la escuela*

*a parte ya entre al ultimo semestre de preparatoria, y para serles honesta esta muy pesado el semestre porque entro temprano y salgo muy tarde de clases y me dejan mucha tarea y pocas veces tempo tiempo para seguir en las historias*

*me tardare en actualizar les pido paciencia y comprensión *

Gracias a por sus reviews a:

**Cherrie SA, ****Isis Janet****, Seiya-Moon, ****serenity233****, ****SerenaDulceStar****, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****Milenio de Plata**, **PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****natsch**

Si los que me faltaron por mencionar discúlpenme de todas formas gracias x sus reviews

**Isis Janet: gracias por explicarme lo de la categoría de las historias**

**Seiya-Moon: se que es un poco tarde pero espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños me había dado cuenta por medio de ****SerenaDulceStar**** que te había mencionado en su historia la mera verdad ya te estoy empezando a tenerte mucho cariño y aprecio porque tu siempre me das ideas para mejorar mis historias y siempre dejas review en todas mis historias te lo agradezco mucho **

**Usagi13chiba****: gracias por tus buenos deseos espero que se mejore mi situación y de que te haya gustado mi historia**


	4. Tras tus pasos I

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

**A la única persona que amo es a ti **

_**Summary:**__ había pasado 3 años desde que habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxia, Serena y Darién junto con las chicas llevan una vida normal, la tierra esta en una época de paz y tranquilidad, pero una vez mas Serena y Darien tendrán que pasar una prueba muy difícil alguien del pasado de Darien regreso para separarlos, por medio de un engaño son separados, Serena cree que Darien la engaño por eso se va de Tokio para alejarse de el, sin embargo Darien no se da por vencido y quiere demostrarle que es ella a la única que ama, como Serena decide irse del país, se siente muy mal porque nadie la apoya, en esta ocasión ¿logrará Darien obtener el perdón de Serena? ¿Serena y Darien lograran superar esta prueba?_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

_Nos veremos al final con las notas _

* * *

**4. tras tus pasos I**

En el hotel se encontraba Saori en su cuarto viendo como debe moverse o actuar para llevar a cabo su venganza y de paso contactarse con el compañero de Darien que según ella le ayudara en su venganza.

—muy bien primero que nada voy a ir a mi trabajo y de paso ahí averiguare cual es la oficina de Darien y así sabré en que área trabaja el compañero de Darien, bien debo prepararme—así se comenzó a arreglar para que su estancia en la cuidad de Tokio fuera o pudiera estar por un buen tiempo

* * *

Mientras que Darien se estaba arreglando para marchar hacia su trabajo a pesar de que estaba feliz porque apenas llevaba unas semanas de que se había graduado como medico en pediatría, y después de unos días había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital de Tokio, lo había hecho porque le gustaban los niños y estaba tomando un curso para ser un cirujano para salvar vidas, pero estaba preocupado porque no sabia como iba a enfrentar el hecho de que Saori ya estaba de regreso. Y mientras se terminando de areglarn pensó en varias cosas

—no voy a permitir que Saori empañe mi vida ni mi felicidad —_'a parte de eso creo que ya es el momento de dar el siguiente paso con Serena, pero tengo que hacerlo de una manera que sea especial para ella y de paso le voy a dar otra sorpresa la cual cambiara la vida de los 2'_— pensando eso se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que saliera de su apartamento sonó su teléfono y fue a contestar

—bueno—

—estoy hablando con el hombre mas guapo del planeta—respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono. El pelinegro al escuchar la voz de su princesa decidió seguirle el juego

—pues con el habla y yo con quien tengo el honor de hablar—

—jajaja ay Darien soy yo solo te hablaba para darte los buenos días, pero como no contestabas pensé que ya te habías marchado al trabajo —

—Pues no princesa justo estaba a punto de salir a mi trabajo, ¿Por qué surgió algún problema?—

—no, no, no hay ningún problema lo que pasa es que quería escuchar tu voz para así empezar mi día,—

—ah era eso, pues yo también me alegro de escucharte así yo también quería empezar mi día escuchando tu voz—

—bueno al menos se que te alegra escucharme, esta bien te dejo porque tengo que ir a clases—

—Bueno yo también nos vemos princesa—

—igualmente mi príncipe—

Así colgó y se fue a su trabajo sin saber que lo que le esperaba en el trabajo.

* * *

Saori estaba llegando al hospital y al hacerlo primero fue a la oficina del personal para registrarse y de ahí se fue a hablar con el superior de seguridad del hospital para ver en que área le tocaría trabajar. Se dirigió a la oficina del superior y toco la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo una voz masculina

— ¡Buenos días! me llamo Saori—

—Ah si usted debe ser la señorita que viene a trabajar con nosotros como parte de la seguridad del hospital—

—si, vengo a eso quería decirle que me transfirieron de la jefatura de Rusia para trabajar aquí—

—Según los informes que me dieron sobre usted, tiene un excelente rendimiento como oficial y también dice que es muy buena cuando se trata de los criminales—

—de hecho yo había atrapado algunos ladrones o asesinos en serie allá—dijo con orgullo

—muy bien pues bienvenida al equipo de seguridad del hospital y comenzara a partir de esta noche—

—Muchas gracias—

—mi nombre es James y espero que su estancia aquí sea satisfactoria—

—Si gracias y eso espero yo también _'sobre todo porque lograre que muy pronto Darien sea mío'_—dijo con una sonrisa

—si gusta puede pasar a la oficina del personal para que le entreguen su uniforme y reciba las indicaciones y que lugar ocupara en el hospital—

—si esta bien gracias—

* * *

Mientras que el pelinegro iba llegando al hospital, se dirigió a checar su hora de entrada, cuando se dirigió ahí cuando se encontró con uno de sus colegas

—Hola Darien—lo saludo un señor de unos 36 años, de pelo rubio claro, el quería a Darien como si fuera su propio hijo, y cuando necesitaba ayuda siempre lo ayudaba

—Hola Antonio—lo saludo con una sonrisa lo mismo pasaba con el, el quería a Antonio como un padre, el siempre lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba sobre que hacer

— ¿Cómo estas?,—

—muy bien puedo decir que ahorita de momento mi vida es perfecta, pero…—

—¿Qué pasa sucede algo Darien?, tu ya sabes que me puedes contar que tienes—

—esta bien, te acuerdas de que tenia una novia llamada Saori—

—si me acuerdo de ella—

—pues resulta que ella regreso—

—como que regreso, pues eso es una noticia maravillosa—

—pues ahí esta el problema—

—¿Cómo dices?—

—ella regreso pero esta muy cambiada—

— en serio, pero porque dices que cambio—

—lo digo porque ya me he encontrado con ella, y ella dijo que regreso porque vino a reclamar, lo que es suyo, ósea que vino a reclamarme a mi—

—ah no se que decirte eso me sorprende, pero ten cuidado con ella es s todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento—

—gracias, nos vemos me tengo que ir, a atender pacientes—

—si nos vemos luego—

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que una persona los estaba viendo y escuchando era Saori quien pasabas por ahí, ya cuando ellos terminaron Darien, se había dirigido a su consultorio y Saori decidió seguirlo y ver cual es su consultorio, cuando ya había visto cual era su consultorio y vio a su secretaria, pensó que tal vez seria bueno tener una aliada mas en esto, y se dijo que trataría de conseguir todos los aliados posibles para llevar a cabo su venganza con un ultimo vistazo se fue de ahí hacia su destino, mientras que el pelinegro saludaba a su secretaria

—Hola Mary—

—ah hola Dr. Chiba—

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Darien—

—Perdón Dr. Chib… quiero decir Darien—

—ya vez que te cuesta hacerlo—

—esta bien Darien—

—Vez bueno todavia no tengo pacientes—

—no, su primer paciente es el de las 7:30 pero aun no ha llegado—

—Ok estaré en mi consultorio—

—Si—el pelinegro entro a su consultorio

* * *

Mientras que la rubia ella ya se había ido a la universidad, y estaba en su clase de matemáticas, y mientras el profesor explicaba, ella se puso a pensar, ahorita de momento su vida era perfecta, no podía quejarse pero ella sabia que Darién estaba preocupado por algo, ella quería saber que era, decidió que al final de las clases iría a visitar a Darien al hospital y tratar de saber que es lo que lo preocupaba, así que por el momento solo iba a regresar a sus clases, sin notar que afuera de la universidad se encontraba Carlos quien había seguido a la rubia desde que salió de su casa.

—vaya con que aquí estudia, pero no esta nada mal la chica, ella vale la pena, si que esta muy bonita y todo, pero aun así que bueno que me toco seguirla, vale la pena hacerlo, bueno al menos ya tengo el lugar donde, estudia es hora de averiguar mas—

Se dirigió a la oficina de administración y se hizo pasar por un pariente de la rubia diciendo que quería reunirse con ella pero al principio la secretaria no quiso, peor luego de que la persuadió y había obtenido su expediente, es decir, que clases tenia, los horarios de cada una, su salón de clases, etc… entonces se dirigió al salón de la rubia y se asomo por el la ventana de la puerta y ahí la vio, pero decidió regresar a su puesto para seguir el trabajo que le habían encargado

* * *

En el hospital Darien se había dirigido a comer algo, cuando escucho una voz

—hola Darien—cuando el pelinegro escucho la voz volteo para descubrir que era Saori

—¿Qué haces aquí?, acaso también viniste a molestarme en mi trabajo—

—oye tranquilo, que no puedo venir a conocer mi lugar de trabajo—dijo con una sonrisa, Darien al escucharla se puso un poco pálido

— ¿que dijiste?—

—pues que a partir de esta noche comenzare a trabajar aquí—

—pues bien por ti, pero mantente alejada de mi—

—como tu digas —dijo— _'eso lo veremos mi querido Darién, pero ten en cuenta que estoy __**tras tus pasos**__ y así ni te enteraras de que se todos tus pasos, pero me faltan los de esa niñita así sabré como efectuar mi venganza'_—

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hooola! que tal les pareció, además de que les agradezco por lo reviews que me han dejado y las personas que han sido pacientes y comprensivas conmigo. Esta es solo la primera parte del capitulo debido a que tuve problemas, con el documento lo tuve que cortar el capitulo pero no se preocupen el sig., pondré el resto del capitulo de paso porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y quiero disfrutarlo bien. En esta ocasión el regalo que me gustaría recibir por parte de ustedes son sus reviews

En estas vacaciones se me ocurrieron nuevas historias. De paso me gustaría que pasaran a leer las nuevas historias son los siguientes títulos:

*******una sombra en el espejo******* En esta historia necesito su opinión en muy importante porque aquí quiero saber si escribo una continuación de esta historia

*******la chica que soñé ******* En esta historia es de fantasía siempre quise escribir una así de paso porque si creemos en nuestro sueños se pueden hacer realidad y también si pedimos un deseo a una estrella esta se pueden hacer realidad

*******detrás de la puerta*******

*******el chico del apartamento 512*******

*******miento luego existo**** ***

*******el escenario: una historia de amor inconclusa******* En esta historia no me pude resistir porque estaba viendo la serie de Kaleido star y me gusto mucho, sobre todos las acrobacias ¿seimaginan a Serena y las chicas haciendo esas acrobacias y de paso lo mas importante es que enseña muchas cosas bonitas igual que Sailor moon se las recomiendo que la vean

De paso porque en todas las historias repito al final de los capítulos lo mismo que pongo, lo hago porque no todos leen todas mis historias algunos leen una nada mas, otros leen nada más 3 historias por eso

Además solo subo el capitulo debido a que en estos días tengo exámenes ok pero entienda debido a mi tiempo y tareas no había podido escribir mucho por lo pronto espero que les guste el capitulo.


	5. Tras tus pasos II

**Aclarando que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. **

**Letra cursiva ****'****pensamientos****' de**** los personajes**

**NOTA: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**El capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores.**

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

**5. tras tus pasos II**

Darien estaba regresando de comer ahora estaba mas preocupado tenia que ser mas precavido, debido a que ahora tendría a Saori, llego a la cafetería y compro un pan y café negro, y regreso a su consultorio, al llegar le pregunto a su secretaria

—Mary ¿todavía tengo pacientes?—

—si, tienes 4 pacientes mas por revisar, el primero tiene la cita a las 11:45, pero todavía falta casi una hora, apenas son las 10:20,—

—ok, voy a estar en mi consultorio, por si algo se ofrece—

—esta bien Darien—entro a su consultorio, cuando sonó su celular al ver el remitente sonrió y abrió el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

_Hola amor, espero que te este yendo muy bien en el hospital, y alejes a todas esas arpías de ti_.

A lo que el pelinegro expandió su sonrisa y continúo leyendo

_Bueno a lo que me refiero es que aproveche que tengo unos minutos libres para enviarte un mensaje y saber como estas, espero que te encuentres bien._

_Te amo _

_Serena_

Expandió aun más su sonrisa, y le contesto olvidándose por un momento de la amenaza de Saori que lo acechaba o que estaba encima de ellos.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

En la universidad, Serena tenía hora libre y aprovecho para enviarle saludos a su novio, estaba leyendo el mensaje que le había llegado

_Yo estoy muy bien princesa, y lo mismo va para ti señorita, espero que alejes a todos esos hombres que te acechan, los alejes de ti._

Ante esto último la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que desde que entro a la universidad ella se vestía como una joven de su edad, ya no traía sus dos coletas, se había cortado el cabello, no mucho porque según las propias palabras del pelinegro le gustaba largo, le llegaba a la cintura. Casi siempre lo traía suelto con una diadema puesta adornándolo o con un listón amarrado, otras veces se hacia una cola alta o una trenza.

Antes de que se lo cortara se deshizo de sus coletas y comprobó que tan largo lo tenía y la verdad si lo tenía bastante largo le llegaba hasta los pies y quiso hacerse un cambio. Deshizo ese recuerdo y continuo leyendo

_De todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mi, eso que solo fueron un par de horas desde que hablamos parece que ya ni siquiera podemos estar separados. Cuídate mucho princesa te mando muchos besos y algunos en lugares privados que tu solo conoces._

_Te amo_

_Darien_

Terminando de leer el mensaje. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, ella sabía en donde iban esos besos, ella desde hace algún tiempo ha comenzado a surgir en su interior una llama de pasión que es difícil de apagar.

No sabia el porque, pero desde hace ya algunos meses los besos y caricias habían empezado a subir de tono, ya no eran solo simples besos dulces y tiernos que recibía en los labios. Ahora Darien la besaba también en el cuello, sus besos eran aun más profundos y apasionados pero siempre en ellos trasmitía el amor que le profesaba.

También las caricias, en un principio solo le acariciaban la cintura, después comenzó a pasar sus manos masculinas por todo su cuerpo. Su espalda, su abdomen en especial las piernas, eso si el nunca tocaba sus senos ya que el le había dicho que si lo hacia sentía o perdía la razón.

Cada vez que ellos dos tenían sus sesiones de besos, podía sentir que su novio siempre tenía problemas controlando su "problema", el pequeño bulto que siempre sentía en su estomago que provenía de la ropa de él, sabia exactamente que era, puesto que había leído en revistas que los hombres difícilmente controlan su excitación que proviene de su miembro. En parte ella sentía como todo su cuerpo se abandonaba a los besos llenos de fuego, de un deseo incontenible que exigía una entrega total.

No sabia que hacer, ya que ella era una inexperta con respecto a la intimidad, quería decirle que quería continuar pero no sabia como hacérselo saber, le daba vergüenza solo de pensarlo, bueno, no continuar, continuar, sino, _'AHHH no se'_ se gritaba mentalmente, _'tal vez si fuéramos poco a poco, digo quisiera que nos llegáramos a conocer íntimamente'_ pensaba y necesitaba pedirle un consejo a alguien.

—muy bien jóvenes a sus asientos—dijo el profesor al entrar al aula, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos, le envió un ultimo mensaje a su novio, despidiéndose de él, en lo que el profesor llegaba a su escritorio y comenzaba a sacar sus cosas e impartir la clase,

_Me tengo que ir, ya llego el gruñón de mi profesor, mejor te hablo luego para ponernos de acuerdo y salir a algún lado te parece, claro si es que no tienes mas pacientes o algún compromiso, recuerda que te amo._

Al terminar de enviarlo, lo puso en silenciador para evitar regaños. Al cabo de unos minutos lo sintió vibrar, se alegro de que su profesor se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón, lo saco y le dio una rápida mirada al mensaje.

_No te preocupes, después de las 3 no tengo ningún paciente, estoy libre para ti princesa, ya que de momento no tengo clases. Mejor me hablas luego para no hacer enojar a tu profesor._

_Eres lo mejor de mi vida_

_Te ama _

_Darien_

Después de leerlo lo guardo, y decidió que mejor le haría una visita a su novio para sorprenderlo, para después irse de compras con las chicas, como ya era fin de semana, pensó que no había problema, después quería regresar para tener una noche agradable con el. Claro que le pediría ayuda a las chicas para evitar que sus padres la descubrieran. Con una sonrisa regreso su atención a la clase.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Saori se encontraba recibiendo su uniforme, y después de ello comenzó a pasear por los alrededores del hospital y pensando en la forma de separar a Darien de serena.

'_mientras me llegan los reportes de la odiosa de Serena, tengo que encontrar algo en que entretenerme o divertirme mientras, así cuando me lleguen empezare a planear y realizar mis movimientos, de momento los dejare tranquilos. Pero eso si mejor voy a tratar de encontrar y reencontrarme con el amigo de Darien como se llama'_ tratando de acordarse del nombre '_no se cual es su apellido, pero ya me acorde de su nombre, __Alex__, si así se llama pero donde lo encuentro'_ al andar en sus pensamientos no noto que había chocado contra alguien, golpeándose un poco la cabeza

—lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba—frotándose la cabeza

—Saori… ¿eres tu?—dijo una voz masculina. Ella levanto la vista y diviso a un joven de 24 años de edad, ojos color cobalto y pelo castaño

—Alex, ¿Cuánto tiempo?—sorprendida por la suerte que tenia—¿Cómo has estado?—

—bien y dime ¿a que se debe tu regreso a Tokio?—

—vine por cuestiones de trabajo y por otro asunto—

—de veras—sorprendido—eso me sorprende ya que según recuerdo decidiste irte de Tokio, porque te habían ofrecido un mejor puesto y habías decidido olvidarte de Darien—

—eso mismo, ese es el asunto que me trajo de vuelta—

—así—sonriendo—que fue lo que hizo que cambiaras de opinión para que regresaras—

—mejor vamos a otro lado a platicar—

—Vamos a la cafetería, es mi hora de descanso—

—de acuerdo—ambos se dirigieron al lugar de comida, sin imaginarse que posiblemente ese encuentro les convendría a ambos.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Era ya mediodía y en la universidad ya algunos de los alumnos, se encontraban almorzando y platicando sobre sus clases, otros se encontraban aun en clases porque todos tenían diferente horarios.

Serena se dirigía a la cafetería a buscar algo que comer, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba

—sere—al girar su vista vio a su amiga castaña que se acercaba a ella

—hola lita—

—hola, ¿dime vas a la cafetería?—

—si, después de la hora del almuerzo solo tengo una clase, ya que mi profesora de matemáticas esta enferma y no podrá venir a impartir clases por unos días tendremos algunas horas libres y como el día de hoy es la ultima, saldremos temprano, me estaba dirigiendo a tomar algo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—nada mejor vamos a la cafetería y te digo—ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería, que era un edificio mediano, de altura tenia la mitad de alto que tienen los demás edificios que son los salones y donde se imparten las clases. Al llegar se dirigieron a la barra a escoger u ordenar algo.

Cuando ambas hicieron su pedido se sentaron en algunas de las mesas que estaban ahí, unas eran redondas y tenia sillas, otras rectangulares y tenían bancos. **(N.A. de esos que están pegados a las mesas por medio de tubos circulares, esos por lo que yo he visto, hay en las universidades)**

—que bien que ya es fin de semana—estirando sus brazos al aire—por fin a descansar un poco de las clases y que mejor que un día de compras—

—ehhh…Sere—

—si dime lita—

—no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero…—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Recuerdas que te prometimos que como hoy saldríamos temprano, te acompañaríamos a comprar algo de ropa—

—si—

—bien—tomando un poco de aire—lo que ocurre es que cada una de nosotras nos surgieron diferentes compromisos, Mina tiene que ir a una audición, le hablaron para adicionar en la obra de teatro que va a realizar su clase este fin de semana. Reí tiene que ir al templo porque su abuelito se enfermo y tiene que hacerse cargo de él, también cuidarlo por unos días…—

—y Nicolás ¿el no se puede hacer cargo?—

—No—expreso sencillamente— ya que tuvo que regresar con sus padres, debido a que surgió un problema familiar—

—ahh…—

—déjame terminar ¿quieres?—

—lo siento, continua—

—Ami…va a ir a una conferencia de cardiología, que se impartirá en el hospital en donde trabaja su mama…no ira sola si es que te lo preguntas, resulta que el director del hospital esta dando permiso para que se lleven a cabo excursiones, visitas y/o algunas conferencias en el hospital para los estudiantes que estén cursando la carrera de medicina en todas las escuelas y por ultimo yo tengo que ir a mis cursos de defensa personal o Tae Kan Down—

—no sabia que estabas tomando esos cursos, yo pensaba que ya sabias como defenderte—

—de algo "algo", se pero no hay que confiarse, necesito aprender mas convertirme en toda una profesional—

—Bien por ti _`debería de pedirle el consejo a lita, ya que ella es la que esta disponible y quiero decírselo esto a Darien, a Ami no se lo puedo pedir ya que es un poco tímida, Mina mucho menos, les iría con el chisme y es muy alocada y Reí es un poco como vanidosa, muy pocas veces apoya mis decisiones, en cambio lita se ve que es un poco seria y sabe como manejar la situación en algunas ocasiones'_ — pensaba

—¿te pasa algo?—al oír la frase fue sacada de sus pensamientos

—Me conoces bien—

—ya vez años de practica, todas te conocemos a la perfección y percibimos cuando te ocurre algo, pregúntame somos amigas hace años, no tengas vergüenza.—

—cierto—tomando una bocanada de aire antes de hablar— Bueno veras, como sabes yo aun soy virgen, pero soy inexperta en esas materias y pues cuando Darien y yo nos besamos, pues siento como si quiera seguir adelante, pero no creo estar preparada aun para llegar al final. Sí quiero hacer otras cosas relacionadas al tema. Tengo entendido que él también es virgen, pero anoche hoy en clases escuche algunas de mis compañeras que hablaban y que ellas hacían "otras cosas" con sus novios. ¿Es posible hacer "otras cosas" sin llegar a eso?—el rostro de ella se había puesto rojo como un tomate, no lo podía creer dos chicas tímidas hablando de sexo, _'eso es simplemente genial'_ se decía a si misma con sarcasmo.

– Sere, te confieso que Kenji y yo hacíamos otras cosas antes de pasar nuestra primera noche juntos – dijo ella poniéndose roja. **(N.A. para las conocedoras del anime, es el amigo de lita, que aparece en la segunda temporada que es atacado por un naipe de Alan y Ann)**

—en serio, no lo sabia—un poco desconcertada.

Lita ya llevaba saliendo con el un poco mas de 1 año, el había regresado a Tokio después de un viaje y se habían reencontrado confesándole sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, ella se puso feliz y cuando ellas le preguntaron si sentía algo por Andrew, contesto simplemente que eso fue amor adolescente, ahora sentía un gran cariño por el rubio. El por no volverse a separar de lita, se metió en la misma preparatoria en el ultimo año para después graduarse y meterse en la misma universidad que ella, el esta estudiando administración de empresas, esta en la mismo salón que Reí

—eso quiere decir que ya no eres virgen—

—no—un poco roja por decir eso—perdí mi virginidad hace 3 meses—

—¿Cómo fue?—

—lo único que te diré, es que fue muy tierno y cariñoso, nunca trato de presionarme fue en especial muy paciente—

—felicidades, ¿Por qué no nos has dicho?—

—no pienses que desconfió de ustedes, fue por las burlas, ya sabes como es Mina, siempre diciendo disparates o comentarios indirectos, en especial contigo—

—Tienes razón—

—Tu eres la primera en saberlo—tomándole las manos—por favor no les digas a las demás, hasta que al menos todas tengamos novio, lo digo por Ami y mina que son las que faltan—la pelinegra ya tenia novio, estaba saliendo con Nicolás, después de mucho tiempo, ella finalmente acepto que estaba enamorada de él, fue una noche lluviosa en que el le confeso sus sentimientos, diciéndole que se iba del templo ya que no tenia motivos para seguir luchando por su amor. Reí al saber que se iba de su lado no pudo mas y le grito a los cuatro vientos, bajo la lluvia que si tenia sentimientos por el, no lo dijo antes por ser orgullosa

—no te preocupes seré una tumba—haciendo con su mano como si estuviera cerrando la boca—¿Como se lo planteaste a Kenji? – le dijo mirando el suelo, se sentía tan incomoda.

– La verdad fue una conversación sencilla, llegamos a un punto donde los besos no bastaban, así que accedimos de mutuo acuerdo—respondió sencillamente

– ¿Como se lo puedo plantear yo a Darien?

– Del mismo modo en que me lo planteaste a mí, no tengas miedo, expresa tu opinión, escucha la suya y lleguen a un acuerdo –palmeándole la mano.

—Necesito pedirte un favor—

—claro dime—

—Como solo voy a tener una clase, tengo planeado ir a visitar a Darien al hospital y darle una sorpresa—

—Tienen planes—

—Aun no—comenzando a ponerse algo roja por lo que estaba a punto de decir—quiero pasar el día con el—

—y yo que tengo que ver en el favor que me quieres pedir—

—que no solo la tarde, también la noche—

—me estas tratando de decir que quieres pasar la noche con el—

—Si…pero no del modo que tu piensas—corriendo lo que había pensado—es decir que tengo pensado en dar ese paso mas adelante haciendo esas "otras cosas", aun no o de momento no me siento lista para perder mi virginidad—

—quieres decir que quieres tener o hacer esas "otras cosas" con el—

—aja—tornándose roja como un tomate—de momento siento que ya estoy lista para hacer esas "otras cosas", ya que desde hace un tiempo, he sentido o he tenido unas enorme ganas de hacer eso…es decir siento una llama de pasión que ha surgido en mi y que tengo ganas de saciarla—

—ahh…te confieso que a mi me pasaba lo mismo—

—ya vez, por eso necesito saber si me puedes ayudar—

—con gusto ¿dime como?—

—tengo planeado decirles a mis papas la mentirita de que me quedare toda la tarde y noche en tu casa—

—con que pretexto—

—Sencillo, que estoy aprendiendo a cocinar y de paso tendremos una piyamada—

—muy buena ¿crees que funcionara?—

—si, sabes que no tengo buen sazón y que no se cocinar—explicando su plan—puedo decirles que pasare la tarde en casa de tuya y que dormiríamos en ella, como es la que esta mas cerca de mi casa, así ellos no sospecharan—

—funcionara—dudosa

—espero, deja les hablo y a ver si funciona—marcando un numero y esperando a que la persona del otro lado contestara

—_diga—_una voz maternal

—mama, soy yo—

—_¿Qué paso Serena?, ocurrió algo en la universidad—_

—no para nada, todo esta perfectamente—sonriendo—quería pedirte permiso para pasar todo el día, con mis amigas—

—_¿Por qué motivo?—_

—lita, me va a dar clases de cocina, es que quiero aprender a cocinar—

—_ahh…—_suspirando de alivio_—con que era eso, que susto me diste, esta bien puede ir pero te quiero aquí para la cena—_

—eso es la otra parte del permiso—

—_¿Cómo?—_

—que si también puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de lita—

—_pero…serena eso es mucho lo que pides—_

—por favor…a Sammy si lo dejas que se quede casi todo el dia en casa de sus amigos y a mi no—

—_el es hombre…tu eres mujer—_

—no se te olvide que ya soy mayor, además de que lita puede enseñarme como defenderme—

—_no lo se—_

—Para que estés mas cómoda, Darien puede pasar a recogerme a casa de lita y llevarme a la casa—como dándole solución al problema—por fa….—

—_¿a que hora sales hoy de clase?—_

—a las 1 ¿Por qué?—

—_de acuerdo puedes ir y quedarte, pero quiero que almuerces con nosotros, ya después puedes irte —_

—Gracias mama—

—_de nada, te cuidas eh…—_

—si—colgando el teléfono y volteando a ver a su amiga—me lo dio—

—que bueno—sonriendo en eso le taparon los ojos, el culpable le dijo hablando en mudo a la rubia que no hablara a lo que sonrió.

—¿adivina quien soy?—dijo una voz masculina

—eh…—tocando las manos—no se…será acaso un chico guapo—el responsable le destapo los ojos. La castaña giro su vista para encontrarse a su novio

—¡ah… Kenji eres tu!—

—hola serena—saludando a la rubia

—hola Kenji—

—¿Cómo estas amor?—besándola

—bien—

—y de que estaban hablando antes de saber que a mi novia le estaba interesando otro hombre—

—es un poco personal—

—¿Por qué te pusiste roja serena?—

—mejor de explico luego—

—ehh…—sin comprender

—mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?—cambiando el tema—ya salieron de clases—

—si—pensando que era mejor hablar del tema en privado—si preguntas por Reí, ella ya se fue a su casa—

—ya lo sabemos, antes de que llegaras le estaba avisando a serena de que no la podremos acompañar—

—¿A dónde?—

—de compras desde luego…—en eso se oyó la campana. Anunciando el final de una hora. Cada hora sonaba la campana, que por diferencia de horario de las clases, todos tenían diferente horas de almuerzo, entradas y salidas de clases.

—ese es mi timbre. Ya me voy—expreso la rubia levantándose de su asiento—yo los dejo solos—

—ok—

—que te vaya bien sere—le dijo lita.

A lo que obtuvo una sonrisa de su amiga, se giro pero fue detenida nuevamente por ella.

—Sere…—

—si dime—

—Recuerda lo que hablamos —le guiño un ojo.

– Lo hare Lita—saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a su aula.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

En la cafetería del hospital, Saori y Alex acababan de comprar algo de comer y sentándose en alguna de las mesas del lugar para conversar

—y bien, ¿Qué tiene que ver Darien en tu regreso a Tokio?—

—antes de contestar tu pregunta primero necesito que tu me contestes algunas—

—claro, adelante—

—sabes si el tiene novia—

—por supuesto, aunque muy pocas veces la he visto, déjame decirte que es un bombón, tengo ganas de probar su delicioso cuerpo—

— ja, eres amigo de Darien y aun así, quieres a esa mocosa—

—Será mocosa, pero tiene unas curvas…—imaginándose que tocaba el cuerpo de la rubia

—ya dejémoslo por la paz, que el no se ha percatado de cómo la miras—

—mirar…mirar así seguido no, pero en algunas ocasione…uh…por su forma de vestir, tengo ganas de llevármela a una habitación y follármela hasta el cansancio—dejando volar su imaginación —y el casi no se ha dado cuenta, para que entiendas ya casi no nos juntamos—

—¿Por qué?—

—el me ha dicho que de momento, quiere dedicarse a la carrera de cirujano y a su novia, casi no sale con nosotros, dice que cuando no este estudiando o trabajando, se lo dedica a su novia—

—interesante—

—me contestaras me pregunta—

—si, pero necesito saber si quieres aliarte conmigo—

—para—

—digamos que te conviene—

—primero contesta mi pregunta por favor…no me dejes con la intriga—

—bien, te contestare—tomando una pose seria—Darien tiene mucho que ver en mi regreso a Tokio ya que vine para recuperarlo—

—"recuperarlo" recuperarlo. Te refieres a que viniste para que el sea tuyo—

—exactamente—

—y para que quieres que me alié contigo o para que quieres que nos juntemos—

—¿te gusta la novia de Darien?—

—muchísimo—

—por eso mismo debemos aliarnos—afirmando su proposición—a ambos nos interesa los dos. A ti la mocosa esa y a mi Darien. Podemos aliarnos para separarlos. Así cada uno se queda con el otro ¿Qué te parece?—

—interesante—pasándose la mano por su barbilla—supongamos que le alió o junto contigo. Que beneficios tendría—

—varios. No has tenido como ganas de liberarte—insinuándosele, pasándole la pierna con discreción debajo de la mesa sobre la suya—no se…que has tenido ganas de tener o hacer algo y no has podido hacerlo—

—jajaja…—riendo por lo bajo, captando su idea —no me digas que quieres que tengamos sexo—

—porque no…dime no se te ha antojado a la mocosa esa—

—es cierto…hay algunas ocasiones en que me excito con solo verla y me he tenido que aguantar o irme a esos antros para encontrar a alguien y liberarme—

—ya vez, así ambos liberaríamos nuestras frustraciones sexuales. Sin necesidad de gastar dinero, ahorraríamos sabes—

—no me digas que tu también has tenido—

—no te lo negare ¿Qué dices aceptas?—el chico lo medito antes de tomar su mano y estrecharla

—acepto—

—excelente, ¿Qué te parecería ir a festejar nuestra alianza?—moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

—si, eso seria bueno. Que te parece ir a un bar de un amigo mío esta noche. O acaso ya empiezas a trabajar hoy, que hay que posponerlo—

—claro que no, empiezo en la noche pero puedo solucionarlo. Puedo pedir permiso por esta noche—

—¿con que excusa?—

—problema familiar, o tal vez que llegue cansada por el viaje y necesito irme adaptando al ritmo de Tokio, por la diferencia de horarios—

—¿funcionara?—

—espero que si ¿y tu?—

—yo salgo de mi guardia a las 9—

—entonces ya quedamos, yo te hablo o te envió un mensaje y nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos—

—bien. Ya me voy porque tengo pacientes por atender—revisando su reloj y parándose de la mesa

—yo te llamo para confirmar—

—bien, te veré luego—saliendo de la cafetería. En lo que ella pensaba que buena excusa que podría inventarse para tener libre la noche.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

La rubia, ya se encontraba caminando a su casa para recoger algunas de sus cosas, y poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando tuvo otra vez esa sensación. Giro la cabeza para ver que la calle estaba vacía.

'_que me pasa. Porque siento rara, como si alguien me observara'_ negando con la cabeza _'vamos serena exageras, es solo tu imaginación' _

Llego a su casa abrió la puerta y entro en ella, sin saber cuanta razón tenia, en la esquina de la cuadra, se encontraba estacionado el auto de Carlos.

La había estado siguiendo desde la universidad hasta su casa. Estudiando y apuntando todos sus pasos.

—muy bien con que aquí es donde vive, espero tener una buena recompensa por esta información—se decía apuntando en un bloc la calle, numero y colonia en donde estaba. Para después poner la estación de radio y esperar a que ella saliera.

Mientras que la rubia al entrar a su casa grito.

—¡YA LLEGUE!—espera ver a su hermano, su papa y a su mama. Pero solo apareció su madre

—ya viniste de clases—

—si mama ¿mi hermano y mi papa?—

—tu hermano se quedara mas tiempo en la escuela por su actividad extra escolar—

—ahh…y ¿papa?—

—va a cubrir un evento, toda la tarde y noche. El periódico le hablo porque ellos creen que es el más indicado para hacer el reportaje, ya sabes por su experiencia—

—no lo sabia. A propósito el ya sabe que me quedare en casa de lita—

—si, justo cuando hablaste escucho todo. Al principio no le gusto porque podría pasarte algo, se enojo más cuando le dije que Darien te traería—

—y dijo que no—

—al principio, después lo calme diciéndole que ya estas suficientemente grande como para que nosotros no te dejemos salir seguido. A fin de cuentas, ya eres toda una mujer y estas comenzando a tomar tus decisiones y decidiendo tu futuro. Es este el momento en el cual poco a poco te vas de nuestro lado—

—gracias mama—abrazándola

—vamos a almorzar—

—si—sonriendo y caminando al comedor. Comieron en paz y armonía, platicando de cosas triviales.

Al terminar la rubia se fue a su habitación para preparar sus cosas y guardarlas en una pequeña mochila, como piyama, cepillo de dientes, ropa que usaría y alguno que otro accesorio. Una vez lista bajo las escaleras y se despidió de su mama.

—adiós mama ya me voy—saliendo por la puerta.

—Diviértete—espero a que se cerrara y ya no se escucharan los pasos de ella, para decirse a si misma.

—No se porque pero, presiento que esta noche será una de las tantas especiales que tendrá mi hija, me pregunto si será de lo que estoy pensando—riendo y digiriéndose a la cocina para seguir con sus labores.

Afuera de la casa, la rubia comenzó a caminar al hospital. Sin notar que Carlos la seguía de cerca

—ya comenzó a moverse, mejor me doy prisa para no perderla de vista—poniendo en marcha el vehículo

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Saori ya se encontraba caminando rumbo a la salida del hospital, acaba de salir de hablar con el supervisor de la oficina del personal, pidiéndole permiso para atrasar su hora de entrada al trabajo. Que para su suerte se lo concedió, le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Alex momentos antes y había funcionado. Cuando de repente, decidió hacerle una última visita al consultorio del pelinegro. Traía una gran sonrisa para después convertirse en una mueca, al ver en la entrada del consultorio a la rubia que conversaba alegremente con la secretaria de Darien.

'_por lo que veo, mejor tendré que conseguirme a mas aliados, pero serán otras personas. Con ella no puedo contar, ya se puedo pedirle ayuda a Carlos y Leon, para que me recluten a más personas de la forma en que me puedan informar sobre los movimientos de Darien y así causarle estragos. Tiene que se personas que trabajen o están cerca de él o ellos'_ pensaba

—mejor le hablo a Carlos para informarle y que el le avise a Leon, que no se les vaya a olvidar—

Sacando su celular, marco un número esperando que contesten del otro lado de la línea.

—si diga—

—Carlos soy yo Saori—caminando por otra ruta para salir del hospital.

—¿dime que pasa?—

—necesito que tu y Leon hagan otra misión—

—dime—

—necesito que me recluyan a mas aliados, es decir que me consigan mas informantes que trabajen o estén cerca de las dos personas que estoy investigando—

—¿y como le hacemos para llevar a cabo lo que nos estas pidiendo?—

—no se, ofrézcanles algo, dinero, poder lo que sea que ellos quieran—estaba por salir cuando se percato de algo…

—¿estas en el hospital?—

—si, he estado haciendo lo que me ordenaste, ya tengo algunos datos de la chica. Pero me faltan más. La he estado siguiendo, obteniendo algunos datos…aun me falta información para obtener el reporte que quieres ¿Por qué?—

—nada. Mejor ya me voy tengo asuntos que atender, avísale a Leon sobre la nueva misión, que veré luego como le pago. Eso si que no descuide los movimientos de Darien—

—ok—cerrando el teléfono, no noto que la castaña había salido del hospital. Ella lo había visto pero el no. Tomo un taxi y en lo que este la llevaba a su hotel. Envió un mensaje a Alex.

_**Me dieron el permiso, ¿a que hora nos vemos en el bar?**_

De inmediato le llego la respuesta

_**Te parece bien a las 10 ¿Conoces el bar "ojo muerto"?**_

Le envió la respuesta

_**Si**_

Un minuto más tarde recibió la última respuesta

_**Bien, nos veremos adentro del bar, te veré ahí más tarde, **_

Terminando de leerlo, lo cerró para comenzar a formular sus planes de rompimiento en contra de serena y Darien. Y aprovechar algunas situaciones para comprometerlo. En lo que el taxi avanzaba por la cuidad.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Serena acaba de terminar de hablar con Mary, cuando por la puerta del consultorio se abrió mostrando a su novio con su bata del hospital puesta. Junto a el salió una señora de 35 años de edad, que venia con una niña de 5 años, que traía uno de sus bracitos vendado.

'_que sexy se ve'_ pensaba la rubia

—Muchas gracias doctor—dijo la señora

—no hay de que, recuerde que debe de cuidar el brazo para evitar que se infecte—

—si gracias. Despídete del doctor lupita—

—Adiós doctor—despidiéndose de él con su bracito sano

—adiós lupita. Cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras—

—no…—dijo al tiempo en que su mama y ella caminaban por los pasillos perdiéndose de vista. Dirigió su mirada a su secretaria.

—Mary…sabes si de casualidad…—no concluyo la frase porque vio a la persona que estaba esperando.

—hola amor—besándolo. El solo sonrió por el gesto

—llegaste temprano—

—quería esperarte, como salí temprano de clases vine a visitarte y ponernos de acuerdo—

—que te parece si mejor vamos adentro a platicar—indicándole que pasara. Ella entro sonriente y antes de que el entrara le hablo a su secretaria—Mary. Ya no tengo más pacientes—

—no Darien la que acaba de salir fue la ultima del día de hoy—

—gracias—cerrando la puerta y digiriéndose a su novia que estaba sentada—dime ya tienes planeado lo que haremos hoy—

—si no te molesta. Podríamos tener otra tarde de películas en tu casa—

—no…—extrañado—para nada ¿no se supone que saldrías con las chicas hoy?—

—no, a todas les salieron inconvenientes de ultimo momento y me cancelaron—

—lo siento—ahí noto algo—¿para que es esa mochila?—

—no se si quieras pero…me gustaría pasar la noche en tu casa. No te molesta ¿cierto?—

—desde luego que no es que… ¿y tus padres ya lo saben?—

—si, les pedí permiso y me lo dieron—tomando una cara seria que el noto—Darien, necesito decirte algo—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—por favor, podemos ir a tu casa y ahí te explico todo. Por favor—

—Bien vamos—quitándose su bata y colocándola en el perchero. Ambos salieron del consultorio y despidiéndose de Mary, se dirigieron al departamento del pelinegro sin saber que era seguidos por alguien

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

En un armario de escobas algo estrecho, del hospital de Tokio en donde trabajaba el pelinegro. Se encontraba el chico de la cabellera larga plateada junto a alguien. Tenía la camisa abierta y los pantalones bajados. Enfrente de él pegada a la pared estaba una enfermera, tenia el uniforme, que era de cuerpo completo, desabrochado mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, su sostén y bragas estaban en el piso junto a ellos.

El había llegado al hospital, siguiendo al pelinegro. Conforme lo fue siguiendo no pudo evitar fijarse en todas las enfermeras que estaban ahí, con sus uniformes mostrando sus curvas y largas piernas.

Eso hizo que se comenzara a excitar a tal grado de tener ganas de tener relaciones con quien sea. Cerca del consultorio en donde estaba el pelinegro, se percato de una chica de cabellera larga morada, y unos ojos color lila, y buen cuerpo pensaba el. Que no le habían quitado la vista de encima y le hacia gestos coquetos y sugestivos.

Supo en ese momento que ella podría ayudarlo a liberarse. Se acerco a ella, conversaron por unos minutos y la convenció de que tuvieran sexo, ya que la deseaba y ella igual. Lo condujo a un cuarto de escobas o limpieza que estaba cerca y se metieron ahí. Le pregunto que si no tendría problemas. Ella negó, alegando que el doctor con el cual trabajaba. Estaba en una cirugía y se tardaría horas en salir. Así que tenían tiempo.

La estaba penetrando y embistiendo suavemente, mientras le lamia los pezones, sus manos estaban en las caderas de ella, marcando el ritmo. Mientras que ella tenía sus manos puestas en su cabellera y su cabeza estaba hacia atrás chocando con la pared.

Ambos estaba sumidos en el placer que estaba sintiendo, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, que pertenecía a él

—n…no contestes—

—no…puedo…de seguro… es…trabajo—

—por favor…—

—no…—negándole su petición—no…te preocupes…no dejare…de estar…haciendo lo… que… estoy… haciendo contigo…solo por…una llamada—

—gra…cias—salió de ella para girarla, provocando que gimiera. De modo que su espalda chocaba con el pecho de él y sus pechos estaban pegados a la pared, colocando sus manos en ella. La volvió a penetrar y siguió con sus embestidas, coloco puso una mano en su cadera, mientras que la otra buscaba el aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Al encontrarlo contesto

—¿Quién?—tratando de que su voz sonara normal

—Leon soy yo—

—¿que pasa Carlos?—

—te acuerdas que Saori te había pedido que investigaras a ese doctor—

—¿Cuál?—tratando de recordar—ah…te refieres a Darien chiba—

—si…ese—

—Que pasa ahora….—

—Quiere que le consigamos aliados, para que le informen más de cerca los movimientos de las personas que estamos investigando—

—¿Cómo les pagaremos?—

—con dinero o lo que sea. Ella lo dijo, tienen que ser personas que estudien o trabajen cerca de ellos—

—muy bien, yo lo hago y no te preocupes. En estos momentos estoy en negociación con una aliada—

—de acuerdo nos vemos. Eso si saori no quiere que descuides a tu persona que estas vigilando. Por ultimo ella me dijo que luego vería la forma de pagarte—

—esta bien. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que hacer—colgándole. Tirando el aparato al piso, y girándola de nuevo a como estaban antes de ser interrumpidos.

—en que estábamos—a lo que ella solo rio.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, creando un ritmo lento, sin prisas. Ambos disfrutaban del momento, de la satisfacción que les brindaba sus cuerpos.

—Se... Siente… delicioso—dijo con voz entrecortada la chica.

No soporto más la tortura y la embistió con fuerza—Leon—grito y enterró sus uñas en su espalda causándome un gran dolor.

—¿Qué?—pregunto a la vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

—¡Duro!—exigió.

—Así—le hablo mientras apretaba sus nalgas y con furia la llenaba con su miembro.

—Sí, así… sigue así… no pares—gimió dulcemente.

La separo un poco de la pared para que su cuerpo estuviera un poco inclinado.

—¡Oh… Si! ¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí!—grito con tanta fuerza que se preocupo que alguien los escuchara.

Su cuerpo no soportaba mas placer, estaba a un paso de tener su orgasmo y no quería terminar antes que ella, decidió acelerar la situación y con dificulta adentro la mano izquierda entre ellos, busco la protuberancia de su cuerpo y cuando la encontró su dedo pulgar lo acaricio.

— ¡Joder!—dijo al instante que comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Bastaron unos segundos para que el sintiera que apretaba su miembro dolorosamente.

—Mírame—le exigía al darse cuenta que cerraba sus ojos al acercarse a su orgasmo.

Ella obedeció y lo miro directamente a los ojos, no podía soportarlo más, sus sonidos, su calidez, humedad y la estrechez de su interior lo estaban volviendo loco—Córrete cariño, córrete para mí—suplico.

Sus palabras detonaron algo en ella porque en ese instante la escucho gritar— ¡Duro! ¡Muy duro! ¡Más duro!—lloriqueo.

Cumplió sus órdenes al instante, la embistió con tal fuerza que quizás a ella le dolió pero no, en ningún momento se quejo.

Sus paredes se apretaron en su pene enviándole la señal de que ella transitaba por su orgasmo y que podía buscar su propia liberación. Unas cuantas embestidas y su orgasmo también llego, los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron placenteramente y el fuego que corría por sus venas con lentitud se apago.

—¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?—acariciándole la mejilla en lo que salía de ella y comenzaba a vestirse.

—Ruth—haciendo lo propio acomodándose su ropa interior y abrochándose el uniforme

—bonito nombre, te tengo un trabajito ¿me lo puedes hacer?—

—claro—sonriendo seductoramente—¿Qué tendré a cambio?—

—no se. Si tu quieres te puedo dar una pequeña suma de dinero—

—lo hare, pero a parte de eso también te quiero a ti—sorprendiéndolo—es decir que quiero que tengamos sexo—el no tuvo otra alternativa. Ya que eran órdenes de Saori, tenia que complacerla en todo, pero viéndole el lado positivo no estaba mal la idea.

—de acuerdo tu ganas. Será así como quieres que sea—

—por lo que escuche estabas hablando del doctor chiba—

—¿lo conoces?—

—claro, quien no va a conocer a ese bombón, lo malo es que tiene novia. Déjame decirte que es una niña—

—aja jajá—riendo—puede que tengas razón. Mejor a lo que estamos hablando. Me refiero es que si me puedes hacer el trabajito de investigar lo que hace aquí en le hospital. Ya que eres del personal, para ti no será difícil—

—no…dalo por hecho, mejor me regreso a mi escritorio. De seguro en este momento sale mi jefe de la cirugía. Toma este es mi numero—entregándole una tarjeta—llámame para saber cuando puedo darte la información que quieres—

—si quieres nos vemos dentro de 1 semana—

—bien—besándolo en los labios—te veré luego—saliendo de la pequeña habitación y dejándolo solo.

El solo soltó una gran carcajada

—que ingenua es…si supiera que cuando Saori logre separarlos, voy a deshacerme de ella. Que boba me salió. Mientras todo esto ocurre me divertiré un tiempo con ella y con las demás que me folle o que me ayuden en mi trabajo—

Con este plan que se le había formulado en su mente salió de ahí. Para seguir a su investigado.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Darien y Serena entraron al departamento. Ella se dirigió al dormitorio del pelinegro, dejándolo un poco intrigado, se sentó el la cama, después la secundo el.

Estaba tratando de llenarse de valor para hablar con él cuando la saco de sus pensamientos.

— Amor, me estoy preocupando, dime que sucede—

—te acuerdas que te dije que quiero pasar el día contigo—

—si, que con eso—

—bien, lo que dije sobre la tarde de películas fue un pretexto—

—¿pretexto? ¿Cómo que un pretexto?¿para que lo inventaste?—

—no te enojes por favor…no ocurre nada malo—

—entonces ¿dime que sucede? Me estas empezando a preocupar mucho—

—lo que pasa…es que…—

Tomo un hondo respiro. _'Lita dijo que era normal ¿no?'_ pensaba

— Veras, Darien, tu sabes que no tengo idea de lo que es la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer—miraba el suelo, pero sintió la cama moverse, parecía que Darien estaba intranquilo— pues bueno, lo que pasa es que a veces cuando nos besamos pues… yo como que necesito algo más— se sonrojo profundamente, no pudo creer que lo estaba diciendo

—Sere, amor, que me estas pidiendo exactamente— dijo tomando su mentón y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.

– Pues, hoy en clases por lo que entendí y escuche. Entre mis compañeras y sus novios pasaban cosas, que no llegaban hasta el final, y bueno yo me preguntaba si había alguna manera, no se digo yo, si tu quieres, me refiero a que no es obligatorio ni nada sino que…— dejo escapar el aire de golpe no se entendía ni ella misma, como haría que él lo entendiera—nada Darien mejor olvidémoslo—resignada nunca haría que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—Amor, no tengas vergüenza conmigo, me estas pidiendo que te enseñe a descubrir lo que tu cuerpo te pide, sin llegar a hacer el amor, ¿es eso?—

Solo pudo asentir, sentía su cara arder de vergüenza. Darien se acerco lentamente a ella, sus ojos parecían oscuros, tenían una emoción que había visto pocas veces en sus ojos, parecía deseo. Sus labios quedaron en su oído.

—Sere, voy a tocarte suavemente, no tengas miedo, podemos parar en cuanto tu me lo pidas, confía en mí—susurrando, ella tembló ante su cálido aliento—cierra los ojos amor—

Cerro los ojos firmemente, sintió su mano tan suave como el ala de una mariposa apartar el cabello de su cuello, sintió sus labios posarse en el cuello y dar un suave beso, sus manos recorrían sus hombros, pasando a su costado, rozando ligeramente el contorno de sus pechos con sus pulgares, dejo salir el aire que tenia contenido en un pequeño grito ahogado, ella se asusto un poco, la había tomado desprevenida esa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Shhh, Serena no pasa nada, amor, no voy a lastimarte— beso suavemente sus labios, ella lanzo sus manos a sus cabellos, sus besos eran como una droga para ella.

—Este momento amor, es para que sientas lo que tu cuerpo te dice, haz lo que tus instintos te pidan que hagas, ¿lo harás?— pregunto contra sus labios.

—Sí, Darien—le susurro, su rostro empezó a descender por su cuello dándome pequeños besos, iba bajando progresivamente hasta que su cabeza quedo a la altura de sus pechos, le dio un beso suave en la parte superior de cada uno y sus manos fueron a los botones de la camisa, poco a poco fue soltando cada uno de ellos, mientras le besaba el cuello, empujo la camisa sobre sus hombros para quitársela, la camisa cayo suavemente en la cama, ella instintivamente se tapo, su cara se puso roja, sentía vergüenza.

— No te cubras amor, eres hermosa— le dijo al oído.

Tembló ante el roce de su aliento, Darien llevo sus manos a su espalda y con un solo movimiento soltó el broche del sujetador, se notaba que tenía experiencia, luego tomo sus manos suavemente apartándolas de su pecho, con la otra mano deslizo las tiras dejándolas caer por sus brazos, nunca aparto su mirada de los ojos de ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios, sus manos acariciaban sus brazos poco a poco la recostó en la cama, su mirada se desvió hacia su cuerpo, podía ver que sus ojos eran oscuros.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi princesa—

Sus labios encontraron la punta de sus pechos, el gimió—Oh Sere—cuando su espalda se arqueo, la toco suavemente, sus manos recorrían cada parte de sus pechos.

—Adoro la manera en la que tu piel se amolda a mis manos— dijo contra la piel desnuda de su pecho, se le erizo la piel por el contacto de su aliento sobre la piel húmeda. Empezó a masajear sus pechos, su espalda se arqueo más, dejo escapar un gemido, sus manos acariciaban suavemente los pezones erguidos, haciendo que temblara.

—¿Se siente bien verdad amor?—le pregunto, ella asintió, su boca se ocupo en uno de los pezones mientras su mano acariciaba y apretaba levemente el otro, ella gemía mientras él jugaba expertamente con su cuerpo, las sensaciones que sentía eran calor, humedad y necesidad, necesitaba que la tocara.

Su boca estaba ocupada en sus pechos, mientras que sus manos bajaban por la cintura, hasta que se encontraron con los jeans, soltó el botón y bajo el cierre, ella levanto sus caderas para que pudiera deslizarlo más cómodamente. Sus manos se movían codiciosas por sus piernas, cuando llegaron a los muslos, explorando la parte interna de estos, sus dedos eran suaves, pero su toque proporcionaba descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron el borde de sus pantis, se dio cuenta que estaban empapadas, Darien también se dio cuenta de esto, llevo su boca a la suya y la besaba con urgencia, mientras que con las manos se desasía de su ropa interior.

—Te amo— le susurro suavemente— no tengas miedo—dijo antes de llevar su cabeza y posarla en medio de los muslos, los beso suavemente mientras subía, haciendo que sus piernas se separaran suavemente, coloco una de las piernas de ella sobre su hombro y beso su húmedo centro, se sobresalto un poco al inicio, intelectualmente se sentía incomoda, pero cuando su lengua entro en ella, todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron.

Mientras que sus dedos la mantenían abierta, su lengua danzaba y se enroscaba en un punto sensitivo, sentía que un calor la recorría a través de todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Estaba avergonzada de las reacciones tan poderosas que su cuerpo tenia, sus manos estaban firmemente presionadas contra su cabello, él gentilmente deslizo un dedo acariciándola en su interior, se sintió contraer contra él, la fricción de su dedo adicionado a las succiones de su boca, era sorprendente.

Su lengua trabajaba más duramente, y yo se dio cuenta que sus caderas se movía contra el colchón cada vez que su dedo entraba en ella; los gemidos eran más altos ahora, estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones, que ya no tenía vergüenza o miedo, podía sentir su estomago contraerse, soltó las manos de sus cabellos y agarro fuertemente las sabanas.

—No lo detengas amor, déjalo salir—le dijo Darien con voz ronca, mientras su dedo seguía friccionando su interior, sintió que todo en su interior se contraía y tensaba, empezó a gemir su nombre cada vez más alto—Darien… Darien… Darien—una y otra vez. Finalmente el orgasmo la alcanzo y sintió ondas de placer esparcirse desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de sus pies, los dedos de los pies se curvaron presionándose, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, el tomo una de sus manos en las suyas.

Beso suavemente los muslos, subiendo por sus caderas, estomago, pechos, cuello, cuando llego a su oído lo mordió juguetonamente.

—Eso, fue asombroso, amor, lo hiciste muy bien —le dijo al oído.

Beso su mentón para luego encontrarse con sus labios, podía sentir su sabor en ellos, trato de no pensar mucho en eso, su cuerpo se presiono contra el suyo y pudo sentir su erección contra su estomago.

—Da… rien—dijo casi sin aliento1tu, no necesitas, bueno, digo, ¿desahogarte?—su cara se torno rojísima— he escuchado decir que si no… bueno se desahogan les puede hacer daño— no se atrevía a mirarlo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por mi amor, esto no es nada que no pueda calmar una ducha fría. Esta noche es sobre ti, iremos poco a poco amor— le dijo mientras besaba su nariz.

—Descansa, voy a darme una ducha—

Volvió a besarle la nariz y camino hacia el baño. Se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. _'Darien te amo',_ pensaba. Ella pensó que aun habrá más días y noches de "lecciones", estaba tan soñolienta que no le importo estar desnuda, el agua de la ducha la arrullaba como una canción. Ella esta tarde y también en la noche dormiría en los brazos de su amor.

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Ya era de noche en la cuidad de Tokio y comenzaba la actividad nocturna del fin de semana.

Los antros ya habían comenzado su actividad, recibiendo a los jóvenes y adultos que querían divertirse un rato.

Saori ya había llegado al lugar el bar "ojo muerto", el guardia que estaba en la entrada al verla, la dejo entrar dejando frustrados a algunas personas. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y comenzó a buscar a su socio hasta que lo encontró. Y se dedico a observarlo

Alto, con un cuerpo atlético, un magnifico trasero que podría pasar por el de una mujer; redondo, paradito y tentador, labios rosados gruesos y húmedos, piel blanca, y mas llamativo aun, era el bulto que se notaba a través de sus jeans ajustados.

Alex la miro de arriba a abajo, esa noche llevaba un pequeño vestido strapless color azul, obviamente, muy tentador. Se acerco a ella con la copa en mano y la sonrisa más sugerente que ha visto en su vida. Esa sonrisa hizo que sus piernas temblaran débiles y a la vez apremiantes.

—llegaste es momento de celebrar—ella asintió. El se paso una mano por su cabeza, su camisa negra se alzo un poco, dejándole ver los hermosos cuadros dibujados en su apetecible abdomen. Ambos se encaminaron a la barra para beber.

—¿Qué celebramos? —haciéndose el tonto, debido al ambiente del lugar.

—el inicio de nuestra alianza para separar a Darien y la mocosa de Serena para siempre—

—salud. Por el futuro éxito de esta alianza—juntando sus copas.

—¿una pregunta? ¿Como es que el guardia me dejo entrar si había fila?—

—muy sencillo. Te había dicho que el dueño es un amigo mío. Le hable en la tarde y le comente sobre ti para que te dejara pasar y no te tardaras tanto en entrar—

—buena estrategia. Que te parece olvidarnos de momento de nuestra alianza y divertirnos un rato. Ya mañana comenzaremos con nuestros planes—

—me parece bien. Si a eso vinimos a este lugar a divertirnos un rato ¿no?—

—Creo que podremos divertirnos mucho esta noche—ella se mojo los labios con la lengua y se inclino un poco sobre la barra tomando su copa entre manos, mientras delicadamente su dedo índice viajaba a su escote.

Era una clara indirecta. Y ella amo que lo tomara al vuelo, sin mas se bebió la copa que traía de un solo trago y su mano viajo hasta su muslo descubierto por la abertura del vestido, que cubría solo lo necesario, era atrevido y tentador.

Su roce era como fuego en las venas, sintió que algo mas arriba de sus piernas se estremeció, adoro esa sensación.

Le dio un trago a su bebida, y lleve su mano hasta la mano de él que trazaba pequeños círculos en la cara interior de su muslo.

Sus movimientos se paralizaron un segundo

—¿quieres irte a otro rincón de este lugar? —mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevándome la diestra al escote de manera discreta pero clara, el sonrió encantado

—No esperaba menos—sin más, su mano subió a la parte que ocultaba su vestido y sintió como su diminuta tanga se movía de su lugar, facilitándole la entrada; le excito lo atrevido de su avance pues estaban rodeados de personas ebrias. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo sorprendido y extasiado, lo empujo en la silla para que el tuviera mas acceso.

Y lo tuvo, sus dedos eran largos según pudo sentir, y además hábiles—Quiero mas que eso…— le susurro al oído con la voz mas sensual de la que fue capaz de usar. No hizo falta que ella lo repitiera.

Hizo un movimiento delicioso, rozando una de sus paredes, se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Su mano se deslizo tortuosamente fuera de ella, hasta verla de nuevo posada en su muslo semi oculto por la falda del vestido.

Tomo su mano para sentir su propia humedad, el tomo su cintura y juntos se levantaron, echaron un vistazo al lugar.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño armario de escobas que Saori había visto cuando paso al baño para vomitar. Apenas cerro la puerta se lanzo contra el, ella amaba tener el control; no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa excitada, pero tampoco podía retirar la mirada de ese bulto cada vez mas creciente.

Y vaya que estaba creciendo.

Lo beso primero en la boca, mientras el volvía a su tarea con esa mano maestra dentro de ella; comenzó a morder sus labios carnosos y dulces, bajo hasta su cuello. La camisa estorbaba, así que sin más se separo de él.

La miro confundido, pero su mano no paro en su tarea.

Apenas si ella podía aguantar sus ganas de gritar.

Rasguño su pecho, completamente decidida a deshacerse de su camisa, los botones volaron como lluvia a su alrededor, el seguía proporcionándole locura con sus hábiles dedos.

Y lo tuvo frente a ella, su perfecto torso desnudo, tenia un poco de vello, desde sus cuadrados pectorales, marcando el camino al tesoro; descendiendo hasta perderse en la frustrante tela de sus jeans.

Descendió desde su cuello formando un camino suculento; mordía, lamía, succionaba todo lo que estaba en su camino. El tuvo que soltar su agarre, pero no dejo de acariciarla mientras bajaba.

Al fin llego hasta sus pantalones, que eran una prisión para su pene, y una reja para ella.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, sus manos se posaron en sus perfectos glúteos, y tras besar el nacimiento de su virilidad y también morderlo un poco, sus dientes se posaron en el botón de su pantalón, ayudada únicamente con la lengua desabotono los molestos jeans, y aun con la boca comenzó a bajarlos, ayudada por sus manos en sus glúteos.

Su pequeño y ajustado bóxer negro, le pareció de lo mas inapropiado así que sin delicadeza alguna lo bajo de un jalón.

La recompensa valió la pena. Su pene era como el paraíso delante de ella.

Fieramente restregó sus senos aun protegidos por tela contra sus piernas, mientras saludaba a su miembro latiente.

Su lengua viajo por toda la extensión de su pene, besaba, lamía, y debía admitir que también mordía. El sabor era lo mejor que había probado en el mundo.

Este gesto hizo que las rodillas de Alex se doblaran de placer y tuviera que recargarse en una pared jadeando.

Esto era totalmente nuevo para ella, totalmente inesperado, y lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Succiono, beso y mordió su erección, era exquisito el sabor para ella. Sus manos le jalaron un poco del cabello, así que, con un ultimo lengüetazo se puso de pie; lo miro a los ojos estaba completamente excitado, al igual que ella.

—Tu turno— dijo y la beso saboreando su propio sabor de sus labios.

Su lengua jugaba sucio con ella, era tan tersa y exquisita que pensó que no habría nada mejor que la sensación de sus lenguas danzando juntas.

Pronto se di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Su sedosa lengua recorrió su cuello y sus desnudos hombros hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, y el principio del vestido.

Sus manos viajaron hacia la cremallera del vestido, que estaba en el costado derecho, una se quedo sobre su seno masajeándolo de manera enloquecedora, la otra con un movimiento firme y rápido bajo la cremallera del vestido.

La tomo de la cintura y rozo cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, oprimiéndose contra el, mientras sus labios hacían estragos en su níveo cuello.

El vestido cayó precipitadamente, él le había dado un tirón, la admiro sin decir ni hacer nada más.

Ahora solo llevaba un brasierre strapless diminuto de un negro bastante sensual, y una tanga tan pequeña que de no haber sido por su tono negro que contrastaba con su piel, tal vez el la hubiera pasado desapercibida.

—Ese color te queda bien—la halagó sonriente—es linda tu lencería, pero creo que estarías mas cómoda si ...— no termino la frase solo la enredo en sus fuertes brazos y sus senos quedaron libres, no perdió oportunidad para embarrarla mas a el, y pegar sus pechos ahora desnudos y sudorosos.

Sus labios silenciaron un grito ahogado, cuando su mano de nuevo viajo hasta su intimidad acariciándolo con firmeza mientras su otra mano se aferraba a su nuca.

Fue trazando un camino de incitadores besos desde sus labios urgentes hasta descender a su abdomen que se contraía de placer. Las manos parecían ser de más de 100 personas, sus caricias habían inundado tanto su mente que sentía que era tocada en toda fibra sensible.

Lengüeteó un poco su ombligo mientras una risita tonta salía de sus labios húmedos.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus cabellos.

Alzo repentinamente el rostro con una sonrisa picara y divertida.

Y así de rápido desapareció para ubicarse entre sus piernas, mientras jalaba con los dientes la tela oscura y fina de su tanga, su cadera se curveo para darle mejor acceso, después de todo estaban en el estrecho armario de escobas.

Su lengua era tan larga y hábil como sus dedos, sintió que su mente se nublaba y todo alrededor desapareció, solo sentía sus labios y lengua en su intimidad.

No podía respirar, pensar, solo hacer; movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban por su cálido aliento, estaba totalmente fuera de si.

Tras una majestuosa muestra de habilidad lingual, se levanto del suelo, acariciándola mientras subía.

—¿Lista?—le pregunto, pero ella no necesitaba decirle, el había sentido que tan lista estaba.

—Ya—se limito a responder, se arrojo a sus brazos con frenesí, pero fue separada agresivamente.

Esto la enfureció de sobre manera, pero el tenia un buen pretexto.

Se agacho para tomar su pantalón del piso, y de su bolsillo trasero saco un empaque metálico pequeño.

—Protección ante todo Saori—

—Permíteme— le arranco el paquetito de las manos y con un mordisco lo abrió, su mirada derramaba excitación, verifico que el condón estuviera en buenas condiciones y sin más, se agacho con las manos temblorosas y apremiantes.

Tuvo el impulso de usar los dientes para colocárselo, pero no quería que el condón se rompiera.

Antes de colocarlo con las manos, lamio de nuevo su erección, solo un poco, para despedirse de ella.

Apenas había terminado, cuando sin más la tiro de espaldas en el pequeño espacio, una cubeta le sirvió de almohada, y el beso su cuello mientras se acomodaba en su entrada.

—¿Lista?— volvió a preguntar

Ella le gruño al odio, mientras sus dientes atrapaban de manera feroz su lóbulo, un ligero quejido se escapo de sus labios, pero parecía más excitado que dolorido.

—Hazlo ya…—le ordeno sin poder esperar mas.

Aun no terminaba su frase cuando sintió una embestida animal arremeter contra su punto mas sensible.

El siguiente jadeo fue de dolor, pero el placer era mucho más grande, la sensación más magnifica que jamás pudo vivir, el duro y viril sexo de un hombre dentro de ella.

Sus piernas se abrieron todo lo que el estrecho lugar le permitía, para darle mayor movilidad a su nuevo amante.

Sus movimientos agresivos pero fluidos rozaban sus paredes, tocaban sus puntos, era tan deliciosa la sensación.

De pronto sus cuerpos, ya no estuvieron cómodos acostados, o algo parecido tanto como se los permitía el pequeño espacio, se sentó con su ayuda y quedaron frente a frente, sus piernas estaban sobre su cadera, y aun no separaban el agarre endemoniado que la hacia querer gritar.

Lengüeteo su cuello y mordió su lóbulo mientras jadeos irreprimibles salían de su boca y gruñidos animales salían de la suya.

De nuevo esa posición no le pareció cómoda, y a el tampoco.

La cargo y recargo contra una pared, mientras se enredaba con piernas y brazos a su perfecto cuerpo, sus movimientos era salvajes, llenos de deseo, pero firmes y sobre todo exquisitos.

Se coloco de espaldas a el.

Se coloco hincada y con las manos en el piso.

Se coloco arriba suyo.

Se coloco abajo suyo.

Se coloco a horcajadas sobre el.

Se coloco en su pene y mando, se coloco abajo y el mando, se coloco de lado, arriba, abajo, acostada, parada, de cuclillas, inclinada, hincada, sentada. Todas las maneras que se les ocurrieron en tan breve espacio.

El cargo por última vez, mientras se enredaba como un pulpo negándome a que su masculinidad saliera de ella.

Sintió que su cabeza explotaba, lo jadeos no paraban de salir de su boca, sus uñas se enterraban en su nuca y su espalda, sus dientes en su hombro.

De pronto sintió que no podía respirar, que estaba agarrotándose, sus paredes se enredaban a su miembro como ella a el.

Y dentro de ella todo estallo.

La mas magnifica y subliminal sensación que alguien puede experimentar. Un orgasmo. Grito como si se le hubiera golpeado.

—¡Que exquisito momento!—se dijo. Su grito siguió al suyo mientras se apretaba mas contra el.

Sintió que se inundaba de placer, cuando sus gruñidos de regocijo llenaron su oído.

La recargo en la pared y ella no se soltó, mientras tomaban control sobre sus cuerpos de nuevo. Y...

—Más—dijo ella cuando recupero el aliento.

No necesito decirlo dos veces.

Esa noche tuvieron un millón de orgasmos más.

Esa primera noche fue la mejor de su vida, con el un experto en el placer. Y esa noche decidió que nunca dejaría de disfrutar de la cercanía del miembro masculino en cualquier punto de suyo. _'El sexo es un regalo divino. El mas magnifico de todos.' _pensó mientras volvían a una nueva batalla.

**Continuara…..**

….A-*-*- LA-*-*- UNICA -*-*-PERSONA -*-*-QUE -*-*-AMO -*-*ES -*-*-A -*-*-TI…

Hooola…perdón la ausencia en la historia, la verdades que en esta se me había ido de momento la inspiración y no sabia como proceder con ella.

aquí estoy de vuelta con esta historia, espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas decembrinas, y que espero los propósitos y deseos que hicieron para este 2011 se cumplan, eso si espero que tenga buena salud, que es lo mas importante.

Se que algunos de ustedes, quería un poco de acción entre Serena y Darien, y aquí lo tienen espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Se que muchos comienzan a odiar a Saori, uno que otro me pregunta el porque de su cambio. Mas adelante cuando avance la historia lo sabrán


End file.
